Feature Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Grimes Other Characters: * Timmy Smith * Mr. Griffin Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Captain Fortune: "The Wicked Duke" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Big Top | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Devlin | Inker4_1 = John Devlin | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer5_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler5_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker5_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Rance Keane: "Cal Hennings's Rustlers" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = William Smith | Penciler6_1 = William Smith | Inker6_1 = William Smith | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Clock: "The Poison Gas Formula" | Synopsis7 = Brian O'Brien does some recreational flying in his personal biplane, when he hears a bulletin: a deadly new poison gas has been stolen; the thieves have escaped by air; "a description of the plane follows ..." Almost immediately O'Brien spots exactly that airplane nearby. (Both of these planes are 2-cockpit biplanes with red bodies and yellow wings and tails.) Frustrated by a problem with his plane's machine guns, O'Brien flies into position over the getaway plane, puts on his mask, climbs out on the wing, and dives into the enemy plane, leaving his own plane to crash. There's a fistfight on the getaway plane, one of the two spies falls to his death, the other yields the stolen formula after The Clock safely lands the plane. He also reveals that Heizer, a chemist, has a copy of the formula, and is cooking up a batch of the gas right now, in an old barn on the post road. O'Brien leaves this guy tied to a tree, rents a motorcycle, goes looking for this barn, finds it, and crashes through its doors. Heizer is inside and has just finished a batch of gas and has on a gas mask, so Heizer throws a tube of gas, which floods the room but fails to faze the Clock, who punches out Heizer and leaves him for the cops. O'Brien later confides his theory to Captain Kane, that the Clock's mask had gotten wet, stuck to his face, and filtered out the deadly gas. Kane seemed to accept this explanation with no further questions. | Writer7_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler7_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker7_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Benny, O'Brien's airplane mechanic Adversaries: * Heizer * Fritz * Carl Other Characters: * Captain Kane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Devlin | Inker8_1 = John Devlin | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler9_1 = Bob Powell | Inker9_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle9 = Spin Shaw: "Jasper Orin, Gun Runner" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 31" | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer10_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler10_1 = John J. Welch | Inker10_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Charlie Chan: "The Dr. Croft Ruby Mystery: Part 2" | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Charlie Chan comic strip | Writer12_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler12_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker12_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Bungle Family: "Open Season On Car Salesmen" | Synopsis13 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Escaped Convicts" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer15_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Everybody at Roberts Laboratory is at work on Sunday, including the owner, his daughter, and their star chemist Darrel Dane; something important must be happening there. * After this issue, The Clock next appears in May 1940, and continues until Autumn 1944. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #31 entire issue * Feature Comics #31 index entry * Feature Comics #31 spoilers }}